


Like A Wrecking Ball

by MalibuRenee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalibuRenee/pseuds/MalibuRenee
Summary: It was love at first sight for Jensen when he met Alex. They quickly found themselves in a hot and heavy relationship, but Alex can't quite commit. Will love overcome her fears or will Jensen have to give up the best girl he's ever had in order to protect his heart?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Like A Wrecking Ball

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fic so be easy on me. This is a really long story.

“Damnit Alex!” Jensen growled as he tossed his phone on the coffee table.   
Jared lifted an arched brow and looked away from the boxing match on tv, “Something wrong man?”  
“That girl is gonna be the damn death of me.” He rolled his forest green eyes and shook his head.  
“Should I even ask?” He grinned.  
“She's sent me over twenty pictures today.” Jensen responded.  
“You mean friendly pictures, or pictures?” Jared glanced at Jensen's phone.  
“I'll let you use your imagination.” Jensen sighed.  
“I thought you were a little distracted today.”  
“Couldn't remember a damn line!” He answered exasperated.  
“Alexandra getting a little anxious for you to come home?”  
“She's not the only one. This holiday shooting schedule is killing me. Between being here on set and at conventions, I haven't been home in three weeks.”   
“Face time not working anymore?” Jared laughed.  
“Face time? Really?”  
“Sorry, forgot you're not coordinated enough to hold the phone and use your other hand at the same time.” He laughed before dodging Jensen's fist to his arm.  
“You're an asshole, Jared!”   
“Seriously though, as soon as we wrap, you'll be on a plane. Where is Alex anyway?”  
“She's in Savannah, airing out the summer house.”  
“So how long is she off?”  
“From what I heard, she's off for the summer. She has a bunch of comp time I guess.”  
“You bringing her back with you?” Jared asked propping his long legs on the coffee table.   
“I don't know, you know how she is about “too much commitment”.” Jensen answered.  
“Still won't give you a definite answer, huh?”  
“Nope. It's fucking frustrating! All it does is end in an argument.”  
“How do you two find any time to talk anyway? Seems to me, all you guys do is fuck!”  
“Jealous much?” Jensen smirked

“Alright, that's a wrap on 222! Have a good holiday everyone. Call time will be Wednesday morning at 9am, don't be late!” Jerry, the director yelled as cameras and lights were turned off.   
Jensen clapped Jared on his back and smiled, “That's it for me! Have a good weekend!”  
“Be safe brother...don't need any more Jensen's running around!” Jared smirked.  
“Funny! You asshole!” Jensen laughed walking with Jared toward the trailers.

He grabbed his stuff and gave Jared a quick hug before heading toward the black SUV waiting for him. “Hey Jay!” Jared yelled as Jensen threw his bag into the back seat.  
“What?” He turned around.  
“Tell Alex I said hi and to get her ass out here. It's kind of boring dealing with you fuckers everyday!” Jared cracked a smile, when Jensen flipped his middle finger up at him and slid into the back seat of the SUV.

Jensen settled in and felt the vehicle pull away. He laid his head back against the leather seat and took a deep breath. It had been a long three weeks and he missed Alexandra like crazy. It still surprised him that they were even together. He had met her almost a year ago thanks to her childhood friendship with Jared. At the time he hadn't been looking for anything, he was having too much fun living the single life.   
When Alexandra walked into the convention center that day, his whole world tilted. He couldn't stop staring as she took off on a run toward Jared. It seemed as if someone had punched him in the stomach as he almost forgot how to breathe. He watched as Jared stooped down from his massive 6'4” height to pick up her petite body. His heart pounded in his chest as Jared spun her around with her feet dangling above the floor. When Jared introduced them, he had trouble finding his voice. 

In the midst of his reflection, his phone vibrated in his hand. He opened his eyes and tapped the message from Alexandra. “You like pink, right?” It read along side a picture of her sitting on the black marbled bathroom sink wearing only pink polish on her toes.  
Jensen groaned shifting uncomfortably in the seat. “Damn her.” he exclaimed under his breath. If she kept that up he wasn't gonna make it.   
He sent her a picture back of his face set in stern lines with narrowed eyes and tightened lips. “Keep it up and I'm gonna punish you when I get home!”  
The phone buzzed again and he looked back down “How bout you make it fair, send me a pic!”  
“I just sent you one.”  
“As sexy as your face is babe, I want to see something else...” She texted back.  
Jensen dropped his head back against the seat again, every text was going deeper. “I can't send you that kind of pic, Clif is in the front seat and I don't want him getting that view of me.” He glanced back up to the front seat at the back of a bald head that was bobbing along with the song on the radio.  
“Too bad! I had a few more pics that I wanted to send you. Guess I'll just keep them to myself!” she responded.  
Jensen let out the breath he was holding in. He hoped she was done with the pictures, as it was, his cock had been pressing uncomfortably against his jeans all day. There was only so much rearranging he could do.  
The phone vibrated again and he couldn't help but look right down at the picture message notification. “Here we go.” he said to himself.   
“Hope you will be here soon! Can't wait to feel your hands....” The picture showed creamy smooth thighs spread slightly open, but the picture stopped before it showed anything.   
The groan escaped his lips before he could stop it. Damn this girl!  
“You okay Jay? Need anything before we get to the airport?” Clif's gruff voice asked.  
“No man I'm good.” He answered shaking his head. “Think I'm just feeling the long night.”  
“You gonna be okay catching the plane alone?” He asked glancing in the rear-view mirror.  
“I should be fine. It's a private flight thanks to Alex, so there shouldn't be any problems.”  
“How has she been? Haven't heard much about her lately.”   
“She's great. She's got the whole summer off so I should be seeing her more.”  
“You planning on staying with her this summer?”  
“I don't know. We haven't talked about it yet.”  
“Okay, let me or Michael know if we have to work.”  
“Clif, you do realize that we're not y'all's responsibility all the time.”  
“Sure you are, we're your bodyguards.” He responded chuckling. “Gotta protect you boys from all those screaming girls.”  
Jensen laughed, “O lord!”

Alexanda slipped off the bathroom sink and reached for Jensen's shirt that was hanging on the towel rack. She laughed to herself knowing she was causing Jensen to be turned on all the way back home. Flipping her hair back over her shoulder, she walked down the stairs.  
She hadn't decided if she was gonna keep messing with him or let him be. It had been a long 3 weeks since she had last seen him and truth be told, she couldn't wait to get her hands on him. It was bad enough his job kept him away from her weeks at a time, but with the conventions thrown in, the weeks got longer and harder.  
A couple more pictures shouldn't hurt him. She laughed and took a few shots of Jensen's shirt sliding off her shoulder. Wonder what he will do when he gets home?

The ride to the airport seemed to take forever and Jensen was getting antsy. He had been away from Alexandra way too long and his thoughts just kept traveling back the pictures she had been sending him all day. He couldn't seem to stop torturing himself. He grabbed his phone and flipped back through all the messages and pictures. Suddenly he realized his other hand had wandered down to rub over the bulge in his jeans. He sat up straighter and tossed his phone into the seat beside him.   
“Relax boss, we'll be there in about 10 minutes. This traffic sucks.” Clif replied hearing Jensen's restlessness.

Once the plane taxied down the runway and they took off, Jensen let out a deep sigh. Only 7 hours and he would be with Alexandra. It would be four days they didn't have to worry about paparazzi or the outside world  
He couldn't seem to figure out how she had gotten to him so quickly. He could still remember the first time he had admitted he was into her. She had been hanging out with him and Jared on most weekends for a few months, at least when they weren't working. He had been trying to figure out a way to talk to her alone, but was a nervous about Jared finding out. Alexandra and Jared had been best friends since they were babies and from the sounds of things, they had been each other's first in a lot of things. Jensen had never made a move on her because of his friendship with Jared. But one day Jared cornered him.  
“Okay brother, what's going on?”  
“Don't know what you mean.”  
“When are you gonna tell me you have a thing for Alex?” He responded lifting his brow.  
“I don't.” Jensen answered.  
“Why would you bother lying to me? We've known each other long enough that I can tell.” Jared sat down next to him  
Jensen let out an exasperated sigh, “Fuck! Is it that obvious?”  
“Extremely obvious.”  
“Don't worry Jared, I'm not gonna do anything about it.”  
“Why do you say that?  
“Dude, that's your Ex! That's just messed up. You and I are friends, practically brothers. I'm not gonna screw with that!”  
“You think I'll get pissed if you asked her out? She's not really my Ex. We had a bit of a thing when we were 16. We've been friends all of our lives. But she's got a mind of her own and has every right to tell you yes or no. Besides I know you're a good guy and you wouldn't hurt her, but if you ever did...” Jared smiled.  
“Right...Got it.”

Jensen laughed to himself at the memory of Jared trying to reassure him to ask her out. For all the confidence he projected to the world because of being an actor, he was still that shy kid from Texas. Every time he got into a room with her, he still had trouble speaking what was on his mind. But apparently she had a few ideas and had gotten tired of waiting.

The first time they kissed, he hadn't be prepared. They had all been hanging out and Jared had to go do a meet and greet for their convention. That had left them alone in Jensen's room. He had been trying to act calm and collected but was so distracted by being alone with her. He was trying to focus on the tv, but couldn't even remember what show they were watching. The floral scent of her perfume gently teased his senses making him want to pull her closer.  
“Okay I have a deal for you.” She stated, breaking through his thoughts by waving a dvd in his face.  
Jensen smiled and watched her flip her long black hair over her shoulder. Her almond shaped emerald eyes sparkling with mischief. “What deal do you think I'm gonna make? Not sure I trust you.”  
Her eyes widened with innocence, “You don't trust me? That's a little pot and kettle don't ya think?” She laughed.  
“Okay fine. What's your deal?   
“Let's watch this movie, and the first one that jumps loses and has to do whatever the other one says.”  
“What movie is it and have you seen it before?”   
“It's Saw III and no I haven't seen it before. It just came out.”  
He was pretty sure this was a horrible idea but he couldn't seem to stop himself. “I'm game but, are you sure you can handle doing what I want when you lose?”   
Alexandra reached her slender hand out and lifted a brow. “Deal!”  
Jensen looked from her narrowed eyes to her outstretched hand. “Baby you are gonna regret this! But deal!” He clasped her hand and their eyes met. The thought went through his head that he could just tug her closer and she would be in his arms. His eyes dropped down when she softly bit her bottom lip.   
Jensen cleared his throat. “So the movie, you want popcorn?” He asked pulling away.  
Jensen lasted about 30 minutes before a scene made him jump. “Damn it!” He exclaimed when she started laughing.  
“Bitch you're mine!” She doubled over laughing harder.  
“Okay fine. What do I have to do?” He asked watching her shoulders shake.   
“Let's finish the movie and I'll let you know” She answered quietly chuckling and leaning her shoulder back against his.  
So he spent the rest of the movie wondering what kind of torture she had for him. She had a mind just as twisted as his or Jared's and she wasn't afraid of making them look like idiots. It was even worse since it was during the convention, she could have anything up her sleeve. When it was finally over he turned to face her.  
“Okay, let's get this over with. What do you have in mind?”  
She smirked and turned to face him. He thought he could see a little bit of doubt in her eyes and was slightly confused. “Okay, I will give you the chance to back out. I know you are worried.”  
“Not a chance Alex! A deal is a deal and I don't back out! Lay it on me!”  
“Okay, you asked for it.” She replied licking her full red lips.  
“Bring it!” He answered with false confidence.  
“Kiss me!” She demanded watching him.  
Jensen's mouth dropped and he stared wide-eyed at her. “Excuse me? Did I just hear you right?”  
“I'm sure you did. Are you going back on a deal?” She snagged her bottom lip in her teeth again before dropping her eyes to watch his lips.  
His sense of competition caused slight insult at her challenging him. He really wasn't sure he should do it, but her command was causing his blood to turn to fire. He had been wanting to kiss her, wondered how soft her lips would be against his. It would only be an innocent kiss, right? Damn this was a bad idea, but he couldn't back out now. “I don't back out on a deal!”   
“Well I'm waiting! And I'm not talking a boring grandmother kiss. Give me a good one!”   
Jensen's blood pumped hot and fast, he hoped he could keep his voice steady. He moved in until he was breath away from her full lips “Did anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?”   
“Well then shut me up!” She answered dragging in a ragged breath.  
His hand seemed to move of it's own volition. It gently slid over her cheek before grasping the back of her neck. Her lips opened with a soft gasp as he pulled her to him. He watched her eyes close before shifting forward and touching his lips to hers. A soft moan escaped her and he lost a small grip on his control. The kiss deepened with him tracing his tongue over her bottom lip.   
All at once it was like she came alive in his hands. She straddled his thighs, her tongue sliding against his. The salty flavor of the popcorn was there but also some deeper darker flavor that he was sure was all hers. As it seeped into him, her hands came up to frame his face and her moan shot lust filled heat straight through his body. Once her hands slid up to his hair and sharply pulled, the rest of his control snapped. He scooped her hips up and quickly turned to lay her beneath him on the couch as there was a knock on the door. They froze with him cradling her against his body.  
“Wow” She breathed out. “What are we gonna do about this?”  
“Right now, I'm guessing nothing. We should answer the door, it might be Jared.” He responded breathing hard.  
“I'm thinking I should answer the door, unless that's Dean's gun in your pocket.” She answered grinding her hips gently against him.  
He dropped his forehead against hers, “Fuck Alex, you are killing me.” He groaned as there was another knock.

Jensen groaned, realizing he was getting himself worked up again thinking of Alexandra. This girl was like a damn drug. He could never seem to get enough and she just wouldn't commit to him. Just kept telling him that she wouldn't be good in a relationship. She had bad luck keeping guys around. He knew eventually they would reach a point there had to be a definite decision but he couldn't dwell on it or he'd go crazy.  
He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out. “Baby, are u sleeping?” He read, reclining the seat back.  
“No, but shouldn't u be?”  
“I'm just laying in bed wearing ur shirt. Miss u so much, need u to hurry home.”  
Jensen smiled, he could picture her laying back on the bed, the white comforter pillowing around her slim muscular frame. Thinking of her long silky hair fanned out over the white pillowcase. She probably had that cute smirk on her face, she loved being defiant.   
“Baby, I'm going as fast as I can, but u need sleep. The things I'm planning on doing to u, I think u are gonna need your strength.”  
“Mmmm, babe u need to give me a preview!”  
“I think I'm gonna leave u to wonder. Get some sleep!”  
“Yes Sir!”

Alexandra laid her head back on the pillow and stared at a picture of him on her phone. The closer he got, the further away it seemed he was. The flight from Vancouver was going to take forever. It was gonna be morning before he got there. She sat her phone on the nightstand and turned off the light. The sooner she got to sleep, the sooner he would be home with her.

Sighing, Jensen laid his head back against the seat and felt the exhaustion of the last few weeks catch up to him. It was gonna feel so good to be home. Settling back he closed his eyes and let the exhaustion finally drag him under.   
When he surfaced again, Wendy, the flight attendant was gently shaking his shoulder. “Jensen, we are beginning our descent into Savannah. Fasten your belt please. Just to let you know, Ronnie will be waiting with the car for you on the runway.”   
“Thank you Wendy.” Jensen sat up, bucked his belt and looked out the window at day break beginning to come up.   
“I bet it's a welcome sight to see Savannah.” Wendy replied.  
“Yeah it is. It's been a long time since I've been back here.” He answered taking a deep sigh.

After landing Ronnie ushered Jensen to the waiting car and they sped away into the early morning. He watched the city fly by and his mind drifted again. Alexandra always seemed to do things that caught him off guard. She had seen the house in Savannah online and pretty much bought it sight unseen, because he said he loved vacationing there when he was a kid. She completely baffled him at times. Like the first time they made love;  
Jensen had just finished on set and walked back to his trailer. The night shoot had run over and the sun was on the rise. He had been covered in corn syrup blood for so long, he felt like a life sized sucker. He badly needed a shower, a case of beer, and his bed. The only good thing, it was the end of the week for him and he had three days off. He was off to the apartment until work called again. Hopefully Jared wanted to watch the Cowboys kick the Bronco's ass Sunday night.   
He stepped out of his trailer after the shower, heading toward his SUV, waving at various crew members as they were wishing him a good weekend. Jensen kept an eye out for anyone wanting to prank him before he left. Pranks ran rampant on the set and he wasn't immune to it. His mind wandered over the next few scripts, trying to work out how he was going to handle Dean's character arc. Clif took his bags and threw them in the back of the Denali and Jensen opened the back door to get in. A movement caught his eye and he followed the long line of creamy white skin up over a slim knee to the bottom of smooth thigh. His eyes widened and he looked up further to see Alexandra's long dark hair falling over her shoulders and a huge smile on her lips.  
“Going my way sexy?” She asked leaning back against the other door.  
“Baby what are you doing here?” He asked smiling.  
“Had a few days off. Clif smuggled me onto set.”  
He slid into the back and she draped her legs over his lap. “So I've got you for the whole weekend?”  
“Am I screwing up your guys weekend with Jared?”  
“I actually don't have any plans with him yet. Was thinking of watching the game with him on Sunday. But other than that I'm completely yours.”  
“Good, cuz I have plans for you.” She replied as Clif pulled out into traffic.  
“You gonna give me a heads up?”   
“Sure you don't want to be surprised?” She asked lightly rubbing her leg over his crotch.  
Jensen narrowed his eyes and looked down at her leg. “Alex, baby come on.”  
His eyes were drawn up her legs as she slid the skirt of her cobalt blue dress up her legs a little more. She slid a leg to the floor spreading her thighs open, to his shock all he saw was slick, bare skin.   
Pure lust rocketed through his body, shooting straight to his groin.“Oh god!” He groaned.  
“Everything okay boss.” Clif asked glancing in the rear view mirror.  
“We're good man.”  
“Okay we will be at the apartment in about an hour. Settle back and I'll get you guys there safe.” He answered turning up the music.  
Alexandra smirked at Jensen and lifted a brow. “You better be quiet. Don't want your bodyguard to get a look.” She whispered.  
“You're pure evil.” He playfully glared at her.  
“Am I?” She asked running her hand up her leg.  
Jensen's eyes hungrily followed her hand as it slid up farther, she leaned back against the door . Alexandra smiled and spread her legs a little wider.  
“Enjoying the view?”  
His tongue darted out to lick his lips, his mouth beginning to go dry. “Come here!” He quietly growled.  
“Nope. I'm comfortable over here.” She smirked.  
Need was clawing to the surface quickly, he had to get his hands on her. “Come here now!” He demanded.  
Alexandra laughed and slid over to Jensen, pulling her skirt back into place.  
“Yes dear?” She asked, blinking innocently at him. “Did you need something?”  
“I have half a mind to bend you over my knee!” He sternly whispered in her ear as her signature scent of gardenia filled his scenes.  
He watched her rub her thighs together and bit his lip to suppress a moan.   
“You like that idea?” He whispered lightly running his tongue over the shell of her ear before nipping the lobe.  
“If only you could feel how much I like that.” she replied.  
“I didn't realize you were such a tease.” He whispered.  
“I can stop.” She replied sliding her hand slowly up his toned thigh to the growing hardness pushing against his jeans.  
“Baby.” He growled in her ear. “I'm not gonna make it back to the apartment if you don't move your hand.”  
Lust had him by the throat and it was getting hard to breathe.  
“Aww, my poor baby! Maybe I should rub it a little more to make it all better.” She laughed gripping him tighter.  
Jensen groaned before he reluctantly grabbed her hand and moved it down to his knee. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Alexandra draped her legs over his before curling against his side.  
“God, you're a damn tease.” He softly nipped her ear lobe again.  
“So, we've got 30 minutes til we get home... how are you going to keep your hands off of me?” She purred against his mouth.  
Between her breath on his neck and her hand rubbing against his leg, it was probably the longest 30 minutes he had ever sat through in his life. He just kept telling himself to relax and he would make her pay when they got back to the apartment.  
When they finally got upstairs and dropped his bags, he caged her against the door. “You can't tease me anymore. What will you do now?” He breathed against her neck.  
“I'm sure I can think of something. Unless you want to hold me here.” She smirked.  
As she reached for him he quickly brought his hand down and grabbed her wrists before holding them above her head.  
“Mmm... Jensen are you gonna get a little rough tonight?” She purred.  
He slid his other hand down her hip til he got to the bottom of her skirt. “I could get rough. You still deserve punishment for teasing me in the car.”  
“Seems like all I'm hearing is talk. You gonna back it up big man?” She asked yanking her leg away from his seeking hand.  
“Is this how you want to play it?” He asked grabbing a handful of her skirt and wadding it up in his fist.  
His body coiled tight with lust as her eyes widened and she nervously licked her plump red lips. He chuckled darkly hearing her moan. Playfully she fought against his hand still holding her wrists.  
“How fond are you of this dress?” He asked tugging a little harder.  
She moaned again spreading her thighs open for him. “I didn't hear an answer, Alexandra!” He exclaimed.  
“I'm pretty fond of this dress. I just bought it.” She bit her lip.  
Jensen felt the dark thrill of control running through him. Too far along to realize this wasn't normal for him. “Too bad. I have a feeling it's about to get ruined.” He smiled.  
He gave a strong yank that ripped the seams apart on the sides and heard her moan out loud. “Jay, who's teasing who here? We've only got a few days and you are still talking.” She replied in contradiction to her wide lust blown pupils.  
“If I was teasing you, I would do this,” He responded by sliding his hand under the torn fabric, up between her legs, cupping the wet heat of her.  
Alex squeezed her eyes shut and strained against his hold as he slid a thick finger easily into her. “Damn, baby, already so wet for me.” He tightened his grip on her wrists  
He stretched her tightness by sliding another thick finger inside her. He pumped them in and out a few times, watching her drop her head back against the door. “Jensen, Please...”  
“Please, what Alex?” He asked stilling his fingers.  
“Baby, please don't stop!” She groaned bucking her hips to get his fingers to move again.  
“I think I'm good right now.” He responded leaning forward to tug her bottom lip with his teeth. “Besides, I said I was going to punish you.”  
“Damnit Jensen! Please don't stop, I'm begging you.”  
He loved the way she was coming apart in front of him. “Doesn't take much for you to crack, does it?” He laughed.  
She looked up at him through glassy, pleading eyes. “Actually it does, I've been edging myself all damn night. Wanted to wait until you had your hands on me.” She moaned.  
“Edging?”   
“Yeah, I've been reading some fan fiction online and playing a little. Some of it can get a little hot.” She smiled as she bucked her hips again. “Come on, please, I've been dying to come all night. I've been here since six yesterday.” She moaned as he curled his fingers slightly inside her.  
“Aww, my poor baby. I think we should do something about that...” He responded letting go of her wrists and dropping down to his knees. “Take off the dress!” He commanded pulling his fingers away from her soaking pussy.   
Alexandra quickly pulled the ruined dress over her head and threw it off to the side as Jensen quickly spread her thighs and pulled a leg over his shoulder. He gently ran his tongue against her dripping slit. Her hips jerked and she moaned before he tightly gripped her hips and held her in place. He found her slippery hole and lapped at her like he was a starving man. Her hands came down to grip his hair tightly as she arched back against the door.  
“Fuck, Jay! I'm so close...please don't stop!” She moaned, pulling harder on his hair.  
The pain of her yanking his hair was sending a wave of heat through his veins. He groaned and pulled back before swirling his tongue around her clit. He glanced up, seeing her bent back against the door and smiled before plunging 2 fingers back inside her dripping wetness. Her internal walls clenched around his fingers and it felt like the only thing holding her up when her knees buckled was his fingers inside her. Alexandra's whole body seemed to vibrate with the orgasm but he kept licking and sucking on her now sensitive button.   
“Jensen...” She breathed. “Stop, stop, stop....I can't”  
He pulled back and looked up at her, “Just one more...Want to feel you come apart on my tongue this time.”  
He watched her chest heave with her labored breath. She groaned as he slid his tongue back inside her soaked pussy, fucking her in and out slowly in time with his fingers rubbing on her clit. He heard her voice getting louder and her thighs still shaking from the first orgasm clamp down on his head.   
“Jensen, Oh God!” She cried, before her body contracted and arched backwards grinding her pussy against his face involuntarily. She let out a loud wail and he felt her explode all over his lips. She gripped his tongue and squeezed tightly before he felt her walls fluttering from the orgasm hitting her again.  
Slowly he pulled back and gently lowered her down into his arms. “Are you okay baby?”  
“I think I might have blacked out for a second. Where the hell did you learn that?”  
He just smiled.  
“I can't believe we just did that in the entryway.” She laughed.  
He rubbed her arms and nuzzled against her, “I can say that's a first for me. How bout we get up off the floor, I think I've bruised my knees.”  
“Not sure I can walk yet. My legs are still shaking.”  
“Everything is shaking.” He laughed. “You do that edging thing often?”  
Jensen stood up and pulled Alex shakily to her feet. He helped her to the bedroom where he reached behind her and unclasp her bra letting it fall to floor. Helping her up on the bed he gingerly laid down beside her. He was so hard that moving was becoming difficult.  
“Actually, no I've never done it before. I read about it a few weeks ago. I was playing earlier and was so close to coming but I was hoping I could hold it off until we were here together. I have to say it definitely paid off cuz I've never come that hard in my life.” She smiled.  
“You know you just delayed the inevitable. I didn't get to properly punish you. Guess I will have to do it again later.”  
“I promise you will have the chance but for now, I have something to take care of.” She smiled.  
“What's that?”  
Jensen warily looked her up and down as her smug satisfied face changed into the mischievous little imp he was used to. Suddenly she sat up and looked down at him.  
“Stand up and strip for me.” She replied.  
Slowly he slid from the bed and turned to face her. He reached his hand behind his head grabbing the back of his black v neck shirt pulling it up and off his toned body. He saw her bite her lip as he kicked off his shoes and socks. Her hand shot forward and pulled him to her by the belt before he could pull it off.  
“How much of a problem do you have with a woman in control?” She asked lifting a slender brow.  
“Don't have a problem at all.” He replied nervously.  
“Good!” She exclaimed before pulling his belt off and unhooking his pants. “Take them off.”   
Blood rushed through his body at lightning speed at hearing her being in control. He pushed the denim down his muscular thighs and to the floor, leaving him standing there in just his black boxer briefs. She licked her lips again and smugly smiled up at him.  
“God you are so fucking hot.” She groaned.   
Her hand slid up his hip and grabbed the waistband of his boxer briefs and slowly slid them down. She watched his hard cock spring up before wrapping her hand around it softly squeezing. “Mmmmm, so hard for me.”   
Jensen's eyes squeezed shut and his head tilted back. He bit his lip as her hand pumped up and down a few times. “Get on the bed!” She commanded as his eyes popped open. “Lay down on your back and close your eyes!” He watched her smile before he complied.   
“Boy, you sure do trust me. That might prove to be a mistake tonight.” She laughed.  
He hoped he sounded more confident that he currently felt. “Do your worst!” He smirked. “By the way, didn't you just say something about me running my mouth? Isn't that what you're doing? Are you stalling for something?”  
“Actually I was stalling a little bit.” She laughed.   
Jensen jumped and his eyes flew open when he felt cold metal latch around his wrist. “What the fuck are you doing?”  
“You said you didn't mind a woman in charge.” She looked down at him. “Am I going too far?” She asked suddenly timid.  
“Um...no, but warn me before you do something like that.”  
Alex sat on the edge of the bed and worriedly chewed on her lip. “Jay if you aren't comfortable with cuffs, I can get rid of them. You know I'd never do anything to hurt you.”  
Jensen hated the look he had put on her face. He turned over as much as he could, being attached to the headboard by his right wrist. He reached up and stroked her cheek. “Baby, I know you'd never hurt me. I trust you. It just startled me a little. I wasn't expecting it.”  
“Have you ever played with cuffs?” She quietly asked.  
“No. But I'm game to try just about anything.” He murmured before sealing his lips to hers. “Now, where were we?” He asked laying back down on the bed and stretching his left hand up the headboard. “Don't you have another cuff around here?” He smiled.  
She shyly smiled and straddled his stomach. As she leaned forward to hook the other cuff to his hand, he leaned up and flicked his tongue against her nipple. She moaned and cupped his head bringing his mouth closer to her breast. He licked and sucked on her nipple before looking up at her.  
“Thought you were supposed to be in charge. You seem to be following my lead again.”   
He felt her hand tighten in his hair, before pulling his head back and wondered what the hell he had gotten himself into.   
“You're right! Thanks.”   
Alex slid down his chest lightly scratching her nails down as she slid her body back to his thighs. He moaned as he felt her dripping slit slide over his hard cock.  
“Mmmm baby I want to be inside of you.” He moaned.  
“When I'm ready baby” She smiled, spreading her legs wide and leaning forward to take the tip of his cock into her waiting mouth.   
Jensen's legs tensed as she slid him all the way to the back of her throat. He felt the warm tightness surround him, leaving him tensing in pleasure. Flicking her tongue against the bottom of his shaft on the way back up, she wrapped her hand around the base squeezing, and pumping her hand up and down.   
Jensen strained against the cuffs as Alex scraped her teeth against his smooth hard shaft.  
“Oh fuck!” He moaned. “Baby, your gonna get me off.”  
“That's the plan.” She laughed coming up for air.   
“I'm afraid I'm gonna be useless for the next 30 minutes if you don't stop.”  
“I could keep myself busy while you rest up.” She answered leaning back on her right arm and licking her fingers, trailing them down to her wet slit while he watched wide-eyed.  
“Alex.” He groaned in frustration as she slipped her fingers deep inside her pussy.   
“You are such a whiner.” She laughed. She pulled her hand away and slid her slicked fingers up and down his hard shaft. “I can feel you throbbing. God I am so turned on right now.”   
He watched her straddle his thighs and grind herself over his hard cock. She started sliding back and forth and he could feel her warm wetness covering him. He arched his back, grinding hard against her. “Fuck Alex, feels so fucking good.” He moaned.  
Her body started to shake and he could tell she was close to coming. Her fingers gripped his sides and her nails bit into his skin. “Jay, I'm so close.”  
“Baby, come all over me.” He answered pushing against her harder.  
Her body shook harder as her hands came up to her breasts squeezing before traveling up to grip her hair. It was so erotic to watch her grinding over him. By now there were no more words coming from her mouth, only unintelligible noises. She tensed tight and let out a strangled cry before collapsing down on top of him, shaking. It was everything he could do, to not explode with her.  
Jensen strained against the cuffs trying to hold her. “Alex uncuff me. I need to touch you.” He responded.  
“Not yet, I'm not done with you. I'm just trying to get my breath back.” She sat up and kneeled over him. Reaching under she wrapped her hand around his still hard member and lined it up with her dripping hole before slowly sinking down, bowing back with the pleasure that coursed through her.  
“You're so tight, feels so good.” He moaned, watching her readjust her hips. Suddenly, she worked her hips up and down riding him hard and fast. He watched her breasts rising and falling, hating that he was still tied up. “You're so sexy riding me like that.”  
Her hands came up to her breasts to squeeze them and tug on her nipples as she looked down smiling. “I knew you would feel this good inside me.”  
“Baby, please! I need to touch you. I'm begging you!” He moaned as she stopped rocking her hips.  
“You need to touch me? Really bad?” She chuckled.  
“Just remember, whatever you do to me, you will get back later.” He growled.  
She leaned forward to uncuff him and he slipped out of her. When he was released he grabbed a hold of her hips. “My turn!” He grinned.  
He flipped them over before burying himself to the hilt inside of her in one thrust. She let out a loud cry before gripping his shoulders.  
“Fuck me!” She cried out meeting his thrusts with her hips.   
He leaned down over her moving harder and faster, feeling her walls grip him tighter. His lips met hers and their tongues danced together. Alex's hands slid up Jensen's back and her nails dug in drawing streaks of red on their way back down.  
“Alex, I'm gonna come!” He exclaimed as his rhythm began to falter.   
Her lips slid over his stubbled cheek on the way to his neck where her teeth bit down on his sensitive pulse point. His body tensed as a white hot explosion rushed through him. He felt her body tighten around him as he filled her up with his cum.   
They were so exhausted when it was all over they had passed out, with him softening inside of her.

Jensen's erection painfully straining for release brought him back to the present. Damn her, she did it to him again, and she wasn't even there with him. He laughed to himself and turned back toward the window. Once again the thought ran through his mind, God he missed her!  
He laid his head against the seat and closed his eyes.   
“Are we heading out to the summer house?” Ronnie asked breaking through Jensen's thoughts.  
“Yeah, Alex is out there right now.” He answered a little tired.  
“Cool. Will you need me once we get there?”  
“No, we should be okay. You head out once you drop me off.” Jensen responded yawning.  
“Hopefully with the long weekend you'll be able to get some rest. Clif told me that it's been nuts this week.” Ronnie responded.  
“It's been nuts for the last three weeks. The schedule has been rushed and we had a few conventions thrown in. Conventions are always fun but man are they exhausting. All those people, the lights, feels like you're running a marathon.”  
The road was becoming more familiar as they drove farther out of the city. It was a relief his long trip was coming to an end. He wondered if he would be dragging Alex out of bed or if she was already awake. He shouldn't wake her up but he couldn't wait to see her.   
Jensen noticed the homes were coming farther and farther apart. He knew they were close. He felt himself starting to check out again before Ronnie's voice cut through.  
“We're here. Would you like me to take your luggage in for you?”  
Jensen looked around at the long lane they were currently driving up. He felt a sense of calm come over him at seeing the large white farm house sitting about a hundred feet from a beautiful crystal lake.  
“No, I'll jump out at the house and grab my stuff. You can take off. We'll be okay.”  
When they came to a stop, Jensen hopped out and grabbed his luggage from the back. He waved goodbye to Ronnie and walked toward the house. He got to the bottom of the steps and the front door flew open. He had just enough time to drop his bags before he caught a ball of energy in his arms. Her arms and legs banded around him holding tight. He couldn't even get a word out before Alex's lips were fused to his own in a hard bruising kiss. He staggered back before catching himself against the stair rail.  
“Baby I'm so glad your back! I've missed you so much!” She said in between hard kisses.   
Her moving around caused her to grind against him. He held in a groan before readjusting her by sliding his hands down to cup her ass. Trying to keep his balance, he blindly made his way up the stairs and stopped at the front door.  
“Open the door, don't wanna drop you.” He growled pulling away from her lips.  
Sparks of pain and pleasure shot through him as she grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling his lips back to hers as she yanked the door open with her other hand. They tripped though the front door and she laughed. Alexandra finally pulled away far enough for him to get a good look at her. Emerald eyes sparkling with happiness, full lips swelled and red from their kisses, and her long hair swinging free.  
“Baby, it's been such a long night coming home. I've missed you so much.” He whispered against her lips.  
“As much as I've missed hearing your voice in person, I think we have more pressing issues.” She breathed.  
“And those are?” He grinned.  
“You have to ask?” She giggled, tightening her legs around him.  
“Alex...” He looked down at her bare legs, watching them tighten more. His fingers dug in to the flesh of her ass.  
“Come on Jay.” She moaned grazing her teeth against his neck. “I made it easy for ya...” She ground against him again before nuzzling against his ear. “I'm not wearing any panties baby.” She whispered.

She felt him growing harder before suddenly his fingers dug harder into her and he pushed her against the wall. She braced back against the wall before reaching down to unbutton his jeans. He swept everything off of the foyer table before sitting her down.  
He tried to step back to help her with his jeans but she wouldn't let go of him with her legs. “Baby let me go.” He murmured against her lips.  
“No, there's no reason to.” She unzipped his jeans and in one swift move, pushed them and his boxer briefs down. “I'm all good.” She moaned against his lips.  
When she wrapped her hand around him, he was as hard as stone. He groaned, his hands traveled into her hair and pulled, tilting her head up to him. “I've been waiting all night to have you wrapped around me.”  
She nipped at his bottom lip causing him to growl low in his throat. “What were you thinking of doing to me? I mean you said you have things planned for me, did you forget?”   
“Didn't forget. I just got in the door.” His hands slid down her sides, over the soft cotton of his shirt that was currently sliding off her shoulder, down to the soft skin of her bare thighs. Sliding to her inner thighs, he quickly shoved them wide. “Lean back for me.”   
She smiled and leaned back against the wall planting her feet on the edge of the table presenting herself wide open for him. “What are you gonna do to me?”  
“Right now I'm enjoying the view.” He smirked.  
She traced her fingers down her body sliding over the pale skin of her inner thigh. “Come on Jay, I'm kind of lonely over here! I'm gonna start pleasuring myself in a second.”   
He stepped forward cupping her warm mound in his hand. “Is this what you want?”  
“No.”  
“No?” He looked up at her confused. “What do you want then?”  
“I want your cock deep inside of me.” She smiled.  
He stepped forward and she felt him slide the head of his cock against her slit. He leaned over her and drove himself to the hilt, crushing his lips against hers swallowing her scream. Giving her a second to adjust to him, he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back inside her over and over again.  
Alexandra rolled her hips meeting his thrusts. He slid his arms underneath her and pulled her up to wrap her legs around his waist. He shoved the table away and slammed her back against the wall, she heard pictures falling down and hitting the floor but she didn't care. He gripped her hips tight but she was unaware he was going to leave fingerprints there. They rocked back against the wall over and over and she grew more and more slick.   
It seemed neither one could speak, could only moan and in her case cry out when he hit that sweet spot inside of her. Her hand came up behind him and started pulling his shirt over his head. He didn't even stop thrusting as she pulled it all the way off and threw it somewhere over his shoulder. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she held on for the ride he was giving her.  
Alexandra's body pressed tight against his, rubbing her cloth covered full breasts against his bare chest. Jensen moaned out her name as she clamped down on his cock. She felt her body coil tight before it exploded with her cry.  
She squeezed down on him harder as he lowered them to the floor. He drove deep into her, chasing his own release. Fisting the front of her shirt, he ripped it open sending buttons scattering everywhere before leaning down to take a nipple into his mouth. The sucking pull of his mouth caused her to moan and she bucked up against him straining as he bit down on the hard little nub. Her muscles squeezed down on him again and he groaned. She felt him stiffen in pleasure before falling down on top of her.  
Alexandra's breath was heaving as she stroked a loving hand through his hair. “Wow baby, have you been storing that up?”  
Jensen let out a lazy chuckle before groaning and pushing himself up to his elbows. “Something like that.”  
She turned her head, looking around the aftermath of their energetic reunion. “I'm glad we didn't end up in the glass over there.” She smiled.  
He leaned down and softly kissed her neck. She followed his gaze and felt a laugh bubble up through her chest.   
“Shit, it looks like a damn wrecking ball smashed through this place. Don't you ever clean?” He laughed.  
She punched him in the side as he laughed harder. Standing up, he pulled her to her feet and carried her over to the couch.   
“Don't want you to stand in the glass. I seem to still have my shoes on.” He responded looking down at his pants still around his ankles.  
“Not my fault you didn't take them off before you tried to put me through the wall.” She pulled him down to her for one more kiss.   
He slowly pulled his jeans back up and grabbed Alexandra's slippers. “Stay here and I'll clean up. Hope we didn't break anything important.  
“I need another shirt. I'll be right back.” She smiled, gingerly stepping around the glass and running up the stairs in only her slippers. 

Jensen looked around again once he grabbed the broom. They had destroyed the foyer. He laughed, and picked up a broken frame. In the photo, he stood behind a laughing Alexandra with his arms wrapped around her. Her head was tilted back against his chest, emerald eyes squinting with happiness.   
Drifting back to that day, he remembered standing there, with Jared taking a picture to commemorate the Fourth of July. Alexandra had been wearing this yellow sundress that hung off her shoulders and he couldn't help but stare at her.   
It was the first time he had told her he loved her. They sat in the middle of the Supernatural cast watching fireworks over the lake in Austin. He had leaned forward and softly whispered the words he had said to no one else before. It felt like they were in there own little world together, in the middle of a crowded lake side. She turned toward him, and with the exploding colors reflected in her tear filled eyes, she said, “I love you too.”  
The memory drifted away as a feeling of melancholy took over. He couldn't understand, if she loved him, why did she keep pushing away the idea of a relationship. Lately, this seemed to be all he could think about. He shook his head and sat the picture on the foyer table, slightly annoyed this feeling ruined his joy at being home.  
Jensen was just walking out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee when Alexandra was coming down the stairs completely dressed. He watched her smile falter before she walked up to him. “Baby, are you okay?” She asked reaching for his hand.   
He inwardly cringed, he hated how well she could read him. “I'm alright. I'm just tired from the last few weeks.”   
Alexandra's eyes narrowed, “Jensen, I know you are, but this isn't being tired. What's wrong?”  
“Alex, I can't do this right now. Let's just enjoy the few days we can spend together.” He replied quietly.  
Her eyes shifted away and he was pretty sure she knew what was going on inside him. He prayed she would just let it go for now. If they got into the relationship problems, this whole weekend would be ruined. This always ended in a disagreement.   
He watched her struggle with the decision to say anything, before letting out a sigh. “Alright, we can chat about this later. Welcome home. Shall we watch a movie?”  
Feeling relived, he reached out a hand for hers. “Sure, go ahead and grab one.”  
“I can choose?” She smiled.  
“Yeah sure...just nothing too chick flick.” He grinned.  
They sat on the couch with her leaning back against him between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her and breathed in the scent of her shampoo. His body started to relax when her hands came up to cover his.  
“Will you get mad if I end up falling asleep?” He murmured in her ear.   
“Nope, I'm sure you have had a long night getting here.” She snuggled back against him. “I'm just happy to feel your arms around me. I've missed having you here.”  
“Baby, I hate being gone so much.” He gently laid his chin on her shoulder. “Wish we lived closer.”  
Her hand slid up into his hair, nails gently scratching against his scalp. “I know you hate being gone. I hate it too. Seeing you through a screen or hearing you on the phone makes me miss you more.”  
“Alex...” Jensen trailed off, knowing he couldn't say what was really on his mind. “I love you more and more every day.”  
“I love you too, you know that, right?” She responded.  
“I know you do.” He took a deep breath, “You know, we're missing the movie.” He answered trying to shift the focus away from the relationship talk.

Alexandra felt Jensen relax into sleep and took a deep breath. She knew what was going on with him. She had been feeling it too lately. Every time they were together there was a ghost in the room. Something that was in Jensen's mind that he was afraid to talk about.  
She knew he wanted more from their relationship and she just wasn't ready. Every time she fully gave her heart and soul to someone it always ended with her getting her heart broke. She just couldn't trust him enough to give him what he wanted.   
It killed her to know what she was doing to him. She was always truthful with him, she loved him beyond measure but just couldn't go that final step. One day it was gonna become more of a problem then they could solve.

Jensen's eyes opened slowly when he felt something settle over the top of him. Alexandra was watching down over him with part of a blanket in her hands, softly smiling. “I'm sorry. Didn't mean to wake you up. Just didn't want you to get cold.”  
Jensen reached his hand out to her and she sat on the edge of the couch cushion. “Why aren't you keeping me warm?” He asked in a raspy sleepy voice.  
“I was going to get the porch in order. I haven't hung the swing or put the flowers out yet.”   
“Lay around with me today. I will hang it a little later.” He slid against the back of the couch and gently pulled her down against him. Before she could attempt to get back up, he had her covered with the throw blanket and had his arms wrapped around her. “Just want to feel you against me. I hate always being away from you.”  
Alexandra snuggled up against him. “You expect me to lay here all day? I won't get anything done.”  
“Oh well, we can try again tomorrow.” He sleepily smirked.  
“Okay, you win this round.” She giggled as her fingers traced over his hand on her hip.  
“How has the office been going?” He asked.  
“We've been toying with the idea of a new line of perfumes and colognes. But mom and dad say they aren't quite there yet. Scents are a little off.”  
Jensen shifted forward and softly inhaled the scent of gardenias that he now associated with her. He was glad that Alexandra's family, who were in the cosmetics field, made the scent specifically for her. No one smelled quite like his Alex, it was a scent that excited and comforted him. She thought she was being sneaky wearing it when he was home, but he knew she wore it around the house just for him.  
“Are they anything like this? He asked nuzzling his nose against the shell of her ear.  
He heard her quick intake of breath as a soft hum came from her throat. “No, nothing like this. I think it's a spicy scent. I'm not sure I like it too much. Kind of hoping they don't push that one forward.” She sighed as he softly kissed a line down the back of her neck. “Jay, this isn't laying around.” She breathed out.  
“How is it not? We're laying down, aren't we?” He grinned against her skin.  
“Your distracting me....” She replied turning over.   
“And that's bad, how?” He asked softly kissing her lips.  
“I have something for you. I'll be right back.” He smiled as she stroked his face.  
“I have something for you too and it's right here.” He smirked.  
Alexandra laughed and smacked his shoulder. “I'm sure you do. I'm sure I can already feel it.”  
“You know me so well.”   
Jensen lazily watched Alexandra run toward the dining room and come back with something in an elaborately wrapped box. It was square and black with a white bow on top.  
“You seriously got me something?” He asked sitting up.  
“Well, yeah. What did you think I was saying to you?” She shook her head.  
“Well I was hoping it was maybe a French Maid outfit, or maybe a sexy cop.” He grinned.  
“All you can think about is sex! I'm beginning to feel like your sex toy.”   
“Now wait a minute! Who was the one blowing my phone up all day yesterday with sex pics?” He tried looking insulted but couldn't quite manage to hide the smile that turned his lips up.  
“Those were an artistic expression. And it's not my fault that I thought you looked fucking hot in them. You should never have allowed me to take those pics.” She grinned.  
“I doubt you sent them to me so I could look at my naked body. All I saw was you in some very compromising positions.”  
“And you better delete them from your phone too. All I need is for someone to hack your phone and the pics go viral.”  
“Oh no, I'm keeping them and I might just show Jared a few of them.” He loved shocking her.  
“You wouldn't dare!” She stated with wide eyes.  
“What if I already have?” He asked smirking.  
“I know you haven't. Jared would have called me as soon as you were away from him. He can't keep that shit to himself. I'm sure he would have teased me mercilessly.”  
“Yeah you're right.” Jensen agreed. “Now, I want my gift!” He reached his arms out to her.  
“I'm not sure you deserve a gift after this bratty behavior.” Alexandra replied holding it out of his reach.  
Jensen stuck his bottom lip out and batted his eyes at her. “Please!”  
“Okay, all that shit may work on the 'Jensen girls' but it doesn't get you anywhere with me.”  
“The 'Jensen girls'?” he asked completely baffled.  
He watched Alexandra break out into a fit of laughter. “Yeah those girls that think Jensen Ackles hung the moon! He is so perfect! If only they knew you like I do...”   
“What are you talking about? I am perfect... every inch of me.” He laughed  
“And we are back to sex again....”   
Alexandra sat down next to Jensen and handed him the box, before pinching his cheek. “Just because you are so cute and I've missed this face, I'll give in this time.”  
He leaned forward and softly kissed her lips. “I've missed your face too.”  
Her hands came up to frame his face as her thumbs rubbed over his cheekbones. “What is it about you that hooked me from that first meeting?” She asked searching his face.  
Feeling concerned at this turn in the conversation he knew he had to tread carefully. “I don't know, I was wondering about that on the ride home about you. I've decided that I don't want to know what it is. I'm just thankful it did.”  
“I'm thankful too. I've never met anyone like you. But, you need to open that box.” She pulled back and gestured to the box he was almost dropping on the floor.  
He sat back on the couch and slowly opened the lid to find a thin, square dark green glass bottle. He lifted it out of the box and realized there was liquid in it. “Alex what is this?”  
She reached over and took the bottle from him. “Just smell this.” She pushed down the top and the air filled with a woodsy clean scent.   
“Wow, I like that. But I hope you aren't trying to replace your scent.”  
“This isn't mine. It's yours. I've been working on it for about a year. Ever since I met you for the first time.”  
She turned the bottle over and there in a white bold script was the word Jagar. “Alex you made me cologne?”  
“Yeah. And it's up to you if we market it or you keep for your own. I never know what to get you, that you can't get yourself. I tried to give it a scent that would make me think of you.” She smiled with her eyes beginning to tear up.  
Jensen quickly spritzed a little on his wrists and held one out for her to smell. “How does this smell?”  
“Like curling up with you on a wooded porch while it was raining.” Her eyes filled a little more.   
“If you like it so much, why are you crying?” He asked pulling her in for a hug.  
“I truly don't know. This sounds so stupid.”  
“What does?”  
She rolled her eyes as a single tear ran down her face. “Sometimes when I'm with you, I just get overwhelmed with how much I feel for you. It just doesn't seem like it should be like this.” She answered as she looked away.  
“It annoys you that you love me?” He asked reaching up and gently turning her face back toward him.  
“No, of course not baby.” She responded as she cupped his cheek.  
She continued, “You know I'm not big on the rom-com cliches. And the only thing I can think to describe how I feel about you, it's every one of those damn lines.”  
“Well you know those lines came from somewhere first. There's a reason they are used in those damn movies.” He answered pulling her close to his side. “Just know that you are not alone with those feelings. I'm trying not to overwhelm you with the things I feel and think about us. But, Alexandra, I have never loved anyone like I do you. I think we could have a future together.” He pushed forward so she couldn't respond, “I'm not rushing you or even suggesting anything. I'm just stating how I feel. Please don't think I'm trying to start an argument. I know how you feel about the future stuff.”   
He couldn't believe that she had actually started this conversation, but it was too far in to stop now. He just prayed it would end peacefully. He didn't want the next few days screwed up.  
She turned to face him, playing with his fingers that were gently laying on her leg. “Jensen, I truly don't know how I feel about the future. I guess I'm not as opposed to it as I was before, but...”  
“You're still scared.” He finished.  
“Aren't you?”  
“Alex, the future is never sure. Yes, something bad could happen and we both could get hurt. But something wonderful could happen and we could both be happy.” He answered feeling his heart pound heavier. She was finally coming around to his side of the argument. They still weren't on the same page, but, it wasn't a flat out no anymore.  
“Let's not think about this for now. We only have a few days and I want to be as close to you as I can this weekend. I want your full attention and I don't want your mind to be elsewhere.” He answered staring down into her glassy eyes.  
She giggled and he felt himself start to relax. “Okay we will shelve this for now. But, do you really like the way the cologne smells?”  
“Yeah, I do. It means a lot that you worked so hard on this. Part of me wants to keep it all to myself.”  
“Well you do have the right to do that. I told you, Mom and Dad have left it up to you about marketing it. And Jager is just a tentative name. I thought maybe you might have a better one.” Alexandra smiled.  
“What does it mean?” He asked rubbing his thumb over the raised letters.  
“It means hunter in German. I thought because of your heritage, and and your character's job, it fit. But honestly Jay, you can have it named anything you like.”  
Jensen was taken aback. Not only had she been working on this for almost a year, she had thought long and hard to make the name meaningful to him. This was probably the most thoughtful gift he had been given in a long time.  
“I can't think of a better one. Baby, thank you.”

Jensen opened his eyes to find Alexandra curled against his side as the sun was began to rise. Her even breathing was as calming as the birds chirping outside. He could feel the last of his exhaustion fade away as her warm body snuggled closer.   
He missed her so much when he was gone. It always felt like a part of him was missing when he was away. After the conversation they had last night, they may not be apart very much longer. He just had to wait her out, hopefully she would come to the decision on her own.  
Alexandra's leg slid over his as she curled closer to him. He let out a contented breath as his fingertips traveled over her knee and up her bare thigh. He debated on waking her up or just watching her sleep. He watched his fingertips creep higher over her warm smooth skin before feeling her watching him.  
“Are you having fun?” She asked sleepily, sliding her hand over his.  
“Actually I'm just enjoying a lazy morning in bed with you. Didn't really mean to wake you though.” He smiled, turning more on his side.  
“You didn't wake me, not really. I'm still in work mode. Not used to having lazy mornings.”  
Jensen slowly pulled her closer sliding her leg over his hip. He watched Alexandra smirk before shifting her leg to wrap around his waist.  
“What are your plans this morning?” Jensen chuckled, and rubbed his calloused hand up her thigh pulling her tighter against him.  
“Jay,” She bit her lip watching him.  
He could feel her soft grinding against him. She was beginning to drive him crazy. He could feel the heat spreading through his blood.  
“Hey, slow down, not yet.” He whispered, kissing her cheek.  
“Why not? I can feel how ready you are for me.”  
“Want to take my time.”  
“You mean you want to tease me.” She leaned closer rubbing her lips over his neck.  
“Teasing you sounds like a good idea. I can't think of a better way to spend the morning.”  
Jensen rolled them both over and leaned down over her. He felt her wrap her other leg around his waist pulling him down closer.  
“Come on Jay.” She breathed against his neck.  
He slid his hand slowly up her thigh, “Come on, what?”  
“Hurry up, want to feel you inside me.”  
“You're gonna have to wait for that...” He chuckled. “So, for now, shut up and enjoy.” He stated, leaning forward and tracing her bottom lip with his tongue.  
Jensen reached back and untangled Alexandra's legs from his waist, laughing at her protests. 

By early afternoon, they were cleaning the wrap around porch. She had talked Jensen into hanging the swing and a couple of ferns she had picked up in town. The peaceful sounds of the country chirped and twittered around them.  
By the time the last fern was hung, Jensen turned to watch Alexandra digging in the flower beds to plant the petunias she had dragged out of the shed. He'd bet she had no clue how beautiful she looked, with the bandanna holding the stray hairs away from her face that was currently smudged with potting soil. The same hands that had clung and clawed at him when they were making love were gently placing flowers in the ground. He laughed at how sappy his thoughts were getting.   
“What are you laughing about Ackles?” Alexandra stood, looking up at him.  
He walked over and dusted his fingers over her cheek. “You look like you've been playing in the mud.” He smiled.  
“Yeah, that's cuz I've planted 4 flower beds while you've been playing on the porch.” She batted his hand away from her face.  
“Well how about you take a shower and I'll start dinner. I want to get my hands on that grill.” He smirked when she glared at him.  
“I think you enjoy the thought of having your hands on that damn grill, more than me.”  
Jensen stepped down off the porch and pulled her in front of him. “Really? That's what you think?” He smiled.  
“Yeah that's what I think.” She stated rubbing her dirty hands all over his cheeks before running around him and through the front door.  
“Damnit Alex, you're gonna pay for that!” He yelled running after her.  
The sound of Alexandra's feet pounded up the stairs as she made her getaway, with Jensen just a few feet behind. He finally caught up to her at the bedroom door, snagging her around the waist, pulling her flush against his body.  
“Come here!” He demanded trying not to laugh.  
“Something wrong Jay?” He watched her lift a brow as her mischievous smirk crossed her lips.  
“Was the dirt necessary?”  
“Well yeah, you tend to get dirty when you're planting flowers.” She smiled.  
“Smart Ass! Now you're gonna pay.” He responded.   
Alex let out a squeal of laughter as he picked her up and carried her through the bedroom door. He felt her squirm to get away as he walked her into the adjoining bathroom.  
“Jensen Ackles, don't you dare!” She yelled as he pushed her into the shower and turned it on cold.  
Before he could get away, she shot of the shower and pushed him against the wall. She pressed against him tighter, her wet body shivered against the cold.   
“You're an asshole.” She chattered, dripping mud all over him and the floor.  
“I told you, you were gonna pay.”   
A small part of him felt bad so he grabbed a towel to wrap around her. He heard her sigh when he pulled her back into his arms.   
“Well now we're both wet and dirty.” He stated looking down at his white t-shirt and blue jeans smeared with mud. “Guess we both need a shower.”  
Alex laid her head on Jensen's shoulder and snuggled closer to him. “Only if you promise, no more cold water.”  
“You have a deal, but only if you keep your hands to yourself.” He answered as he wiped her hair away from her face.  
“I thought the only reason you loved me was because I never kept my hands to myself.” She smirked.  
“That's one of the many reasons I love you.” He stated, pulling the towel from her.

Jensen had finished helping Alexandra clean the dinner dishes just in time for his cell phone to ring. When he glanced at the screen, he smiled to see his mom's name.  
“Hey Mom.” He answered putting down the drying towel.  
“Hey. How has your mini vacation been going?” She asked as he walked toward the back door.  
“It's been well needed. Work's been killing me lately. Alex has been great. How have you and dad been?”  
“We're good. But when are you gonna bring that girl over to meet us? Your father and I were just talking about that today. Haven't you been dating her long enough to quit hiding your family from her. I promise you, I'll make your father behave.”  
“You'll make Dad behave? I think Dad would have to make you behave. Honestly, I just don't think we are at the parent meeting stage of our relationship. There needs to be a bit more time.”  
“Jens, you're not fooling me. What's going on?”  
“Nothing Mom. Everything is fine. We're just taking things slow.”  
“Are you sure that's all it is?”  
“Yes Ma'am.”  
“Okay fine. You're still not fooling me but I'll let it go for now. I just wanted to check on you. If you don't call me, I'll call again in a few days to check on you again.”  
“Okay Mom, I love you.”  
“Love you too.”  
Jensen turned back around to find Alexandra watching him.   
“Was that your mom?”  
“Yeah. She says hi. Dad and mom want to meet you. I hear about it all the time when they call.”  
“Jay, I... um.. Not ready.”  
“I know Alex. I told them that we're not at that stage yet.”   
He noticed how uncomfortable she was becoming and tried to smooth out the conversation.  
“Alex, I'm not trying to pressure you. I know you're not ready.”  
“I feel like I'm disappointing them and you. I just can't.” She responded with tears in her eyes.  
“Hey, come here.”  
Jensen pulled her into his arms, squeezing her tight. “Baby, you could never disappoint me. I know you aren't comfortable with that stuff. I'm not pushing.”  
“Just don't want you to hate me.” She wiped at her tears as she pulled away from him.   
“I need some air.” She stated, walking out to the back porch.  
Jensen watched her leave regretting even bringing it up.

Alexandra walked down the steps and made her way to the lake. She sat on the dock dragging her feet in the water. No matter what Jensen said, she knew she was letting him down. But she just couldn't do it. She couldn't give him a real relationship let alone meet his parents.  
The look in his eyes when she freaked out told her all she needed to know. What they had wasn't ever going to be good enough for him. What she wanted wasn't gonna be enough for him.  
She thought back to the first time she realized she was in love with Jensen. They had been dating for 4 months when she woke up one morning with the flu. Her whole body hurt, she couldn't keep food down and she had one hell of a migraine.   
Around 5 at their nightly check in, the phone rang.  
“Hey.” She answered  
“Hey Baby, What's wrong?”  
“I feel like shit. Think I have the flu.”  
“Aww my poor Baby. Do you need anything?”  
“You're across the country in Dallas. How are you gonna get me anything.”  
“I'm sorry you don't feel good. Are you still in New York?”  
“Yeah, still staying at the 4 seasons. Guess I'm not gonna make my meeting tomorrow.”  
“Have you had anything to eat?”  
“No, I'm having trouble keeping water down.”  
“Well I'm gonna let you get back asleep.”  
She curled back into a ball and groaned. Which is where she woke when there was a knock on the door. Daylight was shining bright through the windows and she glanced at the clock as there was another knock. Who could be knocking on her door at 9am?  
She grabbed a robe and shuffled her way to the door. She looked through the peep hole to see Jensen standing there with a bag in hand. She quickly opened the door.  
“Jay, what are you doing here.” She backed up and let him in.  
“Nothing is worse than being away from home and being sick. I just wanted to check on you.” He shut the door.  
“You flew across country just to check on me?”  
“Yeah. I didn't want you to be homesick and alone. Plus, I found this little bistro up the street and conned them into making soup for me.”  
“Let me guess you used the Jensen Ackles charm on them?”  
Jensen grinned, “Maybe. I signed a few autographs and took some pictures.”  
“I can't believe you came all the way across the country to check on me and bring me soup.”  
“You sounded like you needed me here.” He stroked her cheek.  
“I'm glad you're here but you were spending time with your family.”  
“They understood when I told them you needed me here.”  
“I'd kiss you but I don't want you sick. Which reminds me, what are you thinking? You're gonna get sick here with me.”  
“It doesn't matter. So do you wanna try to eat or take a nap?”  
“I've been sleeping since I got off the phone with you. But I'm still not up to eating. Maybe some juice from room service.”  
“Go lay back down and I'll call down for some.”  
Jensen spent the next few days helping Alexandra back to health. Luckily for him, he didn't get sick too.  
Alexandra drug her feet through the water softly smiling at the memory. But how exactly was she going to make up with him now? She decided maybe the morning would bring more answers.

Jensen was sitting on the couch watching tv. He heard the back porch door open and shut. Her footsteps went up the stairs.   
Time always seemed to level her back out. He just had to not bring it up again. But it was getting harder to keep his feelings bottled up. It wasn't fair that she always shut him down when talked about his feelings. Time was coming that he wasn't gonna be able to keep his mouth shut anymore. He was afraid that time was coming soon.

Jensen opened his eyes the next morning to find Alexandra wrapped around him. Normally he would be happy to have her there, but it just reminded him of what happened last night. It was beginning to feel like their life together was a lie. What was he doing there anyway. He was beginning to feel like a long term booty call.  
He disentangled himself from her and went downstairs. He made his way to the coffee pot. While the coffee brewed he stood at the sink and stared out the window. He knew this was gonna happen. It was gonna get brought up and everything was gonna implode.   
Jensen scraped his hands over his morning scruff and poured himself a cup of coffee. He just had to keep busy or he knew a fight was gonna come. He wasn't sure he could act like nothing was wrong, not anymore. Knowing she didn't feel the same, it killed him.  
Before he had a chance to leave the kitchen Alexandra came bouncing in and poured a cup of coffee. She leaned over to give him a kiss and Jensen couldn't help but stiffen up. He watched the confusion cross her face before she cocked her head to look at him.  
“Jay, what's wrong?” She brought her hand up to his cheek.  
“It's just not a good day Alex.”  
“Don't give me that. What's wrong?”   
“You don't wanna know.” She lowered her hand slowly.  
“Yeah, I do. Jensen, are you mad at me?”  
“I'm not mad, I've just realized something. You're never gonna love me like I love you. The future I want, you'll never give me.”  
“What are you talking about? You know I love you.”  
“Then talk to me about our future.”  
“Jensen...” She paused.  
“See, right there. That's what I mean. You can't. I'm tired of this song and dance Alexandra. I want a future of , meeting each other's families, moving in together and maybe more. What I can't handle is the “I'm not good in relationships” crap. We've been in one for over a year. Unless you know something I don't.”  
“Jensen, there hasn't been anyone else but you. But I can't believe you're bringing this up now.”  
“Either can I. We either fix this or I'm done Alex. I can't keep living in the in-between. I love you, but I think we're done.'  
“Jensen, don't do this, please.”  
“I'm sorry Alex. This is an either or situation. You either love me enough or you don't.”  
“So, I fall in line or we're done? That's it? What happened to my thoughts and feelings?”  
“I've been living with your thoughts and feelings for over a year. I keep my mouth shut so we don't argue but it's still there in the back of my mind. I'm always so afraid I'm going to lose you because how I feel.”  
He watched the tears fall down her face and felt his heart shatter. To know he was the cause of her pain was killing him. He just couldn't do this anymore. They had reached the end.  
Jensen blinked away tears and shook his head. “Alex, I love you, but I can't do this anymore.” He walked back upstairs and grabbed his phone.   
“Hey Ronnie. I'm gonna be needing a ride to the airport.”  
“Sure thing boss. I'll be there in 10 minutes.”  
Jensen sat down on the bed and stared at the floor. He couldn't believe he just told Alexandra they were done. He scrubbed his hands over his face wiping away tears before they fell.  
He packed his things just in time for his phone to ring. “Jensen I'm here.”  
He walked down the stairs and Alexandra stood at the bottom. Her face and eyes were red with tears. “Please don't go.”  
“I'm sorry. If I stay, nothing changes. Take care of yourself.” He kissed her on the forehead and walked out the door.

The front door closed and Alexandra dropped to the floor in tears. She just lost the best thing that had ever happened in her life. She heard the car drive away and buried her face in her hands and sobbed.  
She must have cried herself to sleep because she woke up on the floor with a horrible headache. Her eyes were swelled and puffy. She didn't know what time it was.  
She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water before trudging upstairs to the bedroom. Once in there, she stopped dead in her tracks. Jensen's side of the bed was glaringly empty. The tears started falling again. She slowly sank down onto her side of the bed staring at the floor. She sat there for few minutes before she grabbed her phone and called her best friend.  
“Alex, what's up? Jensen driving you nuts so soon?” Jared answered the phone.  
“Jared, he left.” She couldn't help the tears in her voice.  
“What do you mean?”  
“We're done. He left me”  
“Lexi, what happened?”  
“I just couldn't do it.”  
“You have to give me a little more hon.”  
“He wanted a relationship. I just couldn't give it to him. I pushed him away.”  
“Oh, Lexi.”  
“It's all my fault. JT, what did I do?  
“It can all be fixed. Lexi call him.”  
“He doesn't want me anymore. I fucked up.”  
“He told you that?”  
“No but I can read between the lines. I either give him a relationship or we were done.” She cried,“I couldn't do it. What's wrong with me JT?”  
“What do you mean, what's wrong with you?  
“Why couldn't I give him what he wants? Why couldn't I trust him enough? It's not like I don't love him, I just couldn't give him everything.”  
“Lexi, you can't push yourself into something you're not ready for, even if the one you're with wants you to.”  
“It just hurts so much. I'm sittin here looking at his side of the bed and it's so empty. I feel so empty.”  
“Just give it some time, things will get better.”  
“That's a bunch of bullshit Jared. I don't think it's ever gonna get better.”

After dealing with a 5 hour wait at the airport and 7 hours on the plane, by the time he got to Vancouver and back to Clif he was exhausted. He just wanted to be alone.  
Jensen figured Clif knew something was wrong because he didn't say a whole lot. He knew he should offer some type of conversation but it just wasn't in him.  
When Jensen walked back into his apartment, he threw his bags in the bedroom and went straight for the liquor cabinet. He opened whiskey and drank straight from the bottle. It was looking like he was gonna get drunk and he was gonna pay for it in the morning but he didn't care.  
He was right, he was gonna get drunk, and he stayed that way the rest of break. The last night, there was a knock on the door.  
Jensen stumbled to the door and opened it. There stood Jared.  
“Hey man.” Jared said walking into the apartment.  
“Jared, now isn't a good time man.”  
“I know, that's why I'm here.”  
“Come on man, I'm not gonna talk about this.”  
“Then let's watch the game and get drunk. Although it looks like you're ahead of me. Give me time to catch up.”  
Jensen sat there and watched the game. He lasted all of an hour.   
“What did she tell you?” Jensen asked Jared who was sitting at the other end of the couch.  
“Why don't you tell me what happened?”  
“There's not much to tell. I just got tired of being a booty call.”  
“A booty call?”  
“That's all she wants. She doesn't want a relationship. My mom called and mentioned she wanted to meet Alex. I told Alex and she flipped out on me. I'm just tired of it all.”  
“Jay, I don't know what to say.”  
“I wasted a year on her. And all she did was lead me on.” Jensen took another swig of whiskey. “Why did she lead me on?”  
“Jensen, I'm not sure she did.”  
“I know, you can't betray her confidence. You know you are willingly putting yourself in the middle of this.”  
“I know I am, but I'm not gonna stay out of this if both of you are hurting.”  
“I'm not hurting, I'm just pissed. I never should've ended up with her.”  
“Jensen, stop. I know you're hurting.”  
“Why did she bother with me? She knew what I wanted and she just kept leading me on.” He scrubbed his hands over his face wiping his eyes. “You know what, Fuck Her! I hope whatever she does, she's happy.”  
Jensen took a huge drink, feeling the world spinning. The feeling was getting stronger. It wasn't long before the world went black.

The next morning came and Jensen was waking up in his bed. The sun hurt his eyes and his heartbeat was pounding in his head. He groaned and slowly sat up in bed holding his head. The days of being drunk were catching up with him.   
It was then he noticed a noise coming from the living room. He slowly stood and walked that way to find Jared's long legs hanging off the edge of his couch. The way his neck was bent explained the horrible snoring that was permeating the whole apartment.   
Jensen took one look at the empty bottle of whiskey laying on the floor and shivered. Looks like he won't be drinking for a while. He could still taste it on his tongue. Holding his head in his hand, he walked to the kitchen to make coffee. He felt like he was gonna need it.  
When he came out of the kitchen Jared was sitting up on the couch yawning.  
“Morning sunshine.” He replied.  
“Yeah, morning.” Jensen answered sitting down in a chair.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Like shit. Why did you let me drink so much?”  
“Hey, you were well on your way to being drunk when I showed up. You were dead set on getting drunk so I just let you go. Judging the amount of bottles in your trash, you've been drunk for days.”  
“Yeah, It was just easier that way.”  
“Jensen, it will get easier, just got to give it some time.”  
“Oh give me a break. The whole time heals all crap.”  
“It may be crap but it's true.”  
“Whatever. It's over and done. Time to move on. Besides work starts back up tomorrow, I won't have time to think about this shit.”

The next few weeks were all pretty much the same. Jensen went to work, came home and went to bed. But what wasn't the same was the fact that he caught himself trying to call Alexandra like normal. He'd always stop himself before he tapped the last number. It had never occurred to him before how ingrained she was in his life. Now he had to work on getting her out of his life, and out of his mind. The weekends were the hardest. For the last year he had spent most of the time on the phone with her.  
Truth be told, God he missed her. He missed the way she used to watch him before leaning in to kiss him, or the way she would curl against him at night. He missed the way she felt in his arms and the sounds she would make when they made love.  
As mad as he was, he just couldn't make himself hate her. It was hard enough to stay mad at her. But after everything he had been fooling himself into believing she was there for anything but the sex. How could he have been so stupid to fall for it?

Alexandra flew home and threw herself back into work. Even though she had comp time, she spoke to her parents and got it pushed back until a later date. She worked from sun up to sun down every day, including weekends, but nothing helped. She kept expecting calls from Jensen that never came. As time went on she missed him more and more.  
Jared would call her every few days to check up on her and as tempting as it was, she just couldn't bring herself to ask about Jensen. She knew Jared was purposefully keeping him out of conversation and she appreciated it. But it was getting to the point she didn't want to answer the phone when Jared called because it was a last link to Jensen.

Convention weekend was upon them once again. It was another marathon event for them to run. Jared met Jensen at the SUV for the ride to the airport.  
“Ready for another weekend?” Jared smiled.  
“Actually I am. I need the distraction. I'm gonna have fun whether I want to or not.”  
When they boarded the plane Jensen sat down and stared out the window. He couldn't help but think about this convention, one year ago this was when he first met Alexandra. Nothing over these past few weeks had helped him get over her. He still tortured himself looking back at those pictures she had sent him on set. 

Jared tried to engage Jensen in conversation but he just couldn't bring himself to talk. The one year anniversary was something he couldn't get past. He just hoped he could fake cheerfulness during the panels.  
Thankfully he was an actor, he was able to fake his way through the meet and greets. The panels were easier because Jared was there to do most of the talking. By the end of the weekend, Jensen was exhausted.  
When they said goodbye to the fans, they both made their way up to their floors. The feeling of melancholy was returning with a vengeance. Now that their obligation was over, there was no need to keep with the fake happiness. Not that he was normally fake around fans but this time he just couldn't give them authenticity.   
He went back to his hotel room and dropped down on the bed. He pulled his phone out and started to dial Alexandra's number. His finger hovered over the send button. But he threw his phone on the bed before scraping his hands over his face. He had hoped he would somehow see her there. Part of him was relieved she hadn't showed up.  
The thought had no more than left his mind when someone knocked on his door. He thought it was Jared trying to get him to go out to dinner. But he wasn't in the mood.  
He opened the door and there stood Alexandra. Jensen felt his heart drop in his chest.  
“Alex, what are you doing here?”  
“We need to talk.”  
“We said all we need to say.”  
“No, you said all you needed to say.”  
“What else is there?” He asked watching her.  
“Jensen, just let me in. I don't think you wanna do this in the hallway.”  
“Fine, you've got 5 minutes.”  
Jensen stepped away from the door to let Alexandra in. She came into the room and stood just a few feet inside the door. He could see she was shaking and wanted to scoop her into his arms. But he knew he couldn't touch her or he'd never walk away from her again. As it was, he was losing the fight against being angry with her.  
“Jensen, I thought of all the things I could say to you. I even had a speech outlined in my head. Now standing here looking at you, it's all gone.”  
“Well you better figure out something to say, or your 5 minutes will be wasted. I'm sure you didn't come here to stare at me.”   
He knew he was sounding like a dick but he couldn't stop himself. He had to keep her at arms length. He watched her bottom lip quiver and felt like shit. Even he couldn't be this mean. She closed her eyes as a tear slid down her cheek.  
“I don't know what's wrong with me. This is what I do. I find someone who is a great person and I just ruin it. I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you.”  
“Alex, I know you're sorry. What more is there to say?”  
“Jensen, I still love you.”  
“Don't start that. This has nothing to do with love.”  
“It has everything to do with love. I want what we had back.”  
“There's no way. Look, I know I said I'd give you 5 minutes but all we are doing is rehashing everything that's already been said.”  
“How can you act so cold toward me? You don't feel the same, do you?”  
“Don't ask me that. Nothing either one of us does will be able to fix this. It's time we move on.”  
Alexandra dropped her head in her hands crying. Jensen felt like an asshole. In trying to protect himself, he made her cry. It was taking everything in him to stay on the other side of the room from her.  
“Alex, stop crying, please, just stop.”  
She wiped her eyes trying to keep more tears from falling. “You said I never loved you like you loved me and now look at you. It didn't take long for you to get over me.”  
“What am I supposed to do? Alex, we broke up.”  
“I've been punishing myself about this for weeks. About how I hurt you and for not loving you enough. But you're right, it's time to move on. If you loved me that much you would still be hurting like me. This was a wasted trip.”  
Alexandra turned away and Jensen took a few strides to the door slamming his hand on the door to keep it closed. Startled, she turned around to look at him. Her back was against the door and she was looking up at him with wide eyes.  
“Jensen..”  
“Don't ever doubt that I love you. I just can't be a booty call anymore.”  
“What the hell are you talking about. You were never a booty call.”  
“Then what do you call it. We weren't in a relationship but we sure spent a lot of time in the bedroom though.”  
“You seriously think that's all I wanted? Jensen I wanted you. I still want you.”  
“We can't work, not like that.”  
Alexandra framed his face in her hands. “I want you to listen to me. I love you and I want you in my life.”  
“There's only one way that would happen.” She dropped her hands.  
“Jensen, I want you as my boyfriend. I want a relationship.”  
“Don't just tell me what I want to hear.”   
“I'm not. I've had time to think it over and I've realized that I'm so much better with you. I want you in my life. But if you don't feel the same way anymore, then I guess I should leave.”  
“I never said I didn't feel the same way. But you can't just tell me what I want to hear. I'm not falling back into that again.”  
“Do you still love me?”  
“Alex... I...”  
“Tell me the truth. Do you?”  
“I've never stopped. I miss you everyday.”  
I miss you too. I want us back.”  
“I don't know.”  
“I have to be honest though. I want a relationship with you but there are still somethings I am still leery of.”  
“Such as?”  
“I don't mind 'boyfriend' or 'significant other' or any other label you want to put on it. But I'm still not ready for parents yet.”  
“What about being together in public?”  
“We can be together in public. I'm so sorry I've hurt you with my indecision.”  
“Stop telling me you're sorry. I know you are. But I don't know if we can do this.”  
“You still love me, I love you. What is there to figure out?”  
“So, a relationship, huh?”  
“Yeah, a relationship. I'm going all in. What about you?”  
“I hope we don't regret this, but I'm all in too.”   
He leaned down softly kissing her. Pressing her against the door he deepened the kiss. His tongue licked along the seam of her lips and she opened for him. His hands slid down along her hips and around to her ass. His fingers dug in and he lifted her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist.  
“Jensen, wait.”  
“What?”  
She patted him on the chest. “Weren't you the one who just said you weren't gonna be a booty call? What are we doing here?”  
“This? We're making up. And not to mention I have this big comfy bed that's just begging to be used.” He grinned.  
“Fine, then take your girlfriend to bed.”  
“I like the sound of that.” He kissed her again.  
She laughed as he spun around and walked across the room.


End file.
